


[拉面肉排] 广义(…)上的20字，RPS&角色CP乱炖

by Finrod



Category: Actor RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod





	[拉面肉排] 广义(…)上的20字，RPS&角色CP乱炖

01 Adventure（冒险）  
Jean Valjean眼神一暗，几步抢上前把Jarvet摁在墙上，枪管一横卡着后者脖颈。

 

02 Angst（焦虑）  
挣扎几下无济于事，Jarvet偏过头去避开Valjean灼人的目光。

 

03 Crackfic（片段）  
“You are wrong, and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man.”  
…Jarvet咬着牙想这话让一个把警察摁在墙上的暴徒说出来真是毫无说服力。

 

04 Crime（背德）  
然而在Valjean放他离开时，Jarvet不知道为什么自己会迟疑着停下脚步回头看。

 

05 Death（死亡）  
纵身跃下，他看到湍急的水流倒映着澄澈的星空。

 

06 Crossover（混合同人）  
他做了一个很长的梦，自己穿着警卫军官的制服，开枪杀死一个朝气蓬勃的青年。红色的马甲和飞溅的血液，似乎全部化作鲜红的绞索，套住他，让他喘不过气来。

 

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）  
Raoul在噩梦中低低呻吟着，极其绝望地试图扯松让他喘不过气衣领。  
他身上盖着巨大的黑色斗篷。

 

08 Fantasy（幻想）  
黑色斗篷的主人，曾有很长一段时间，祈求上天赐予自己完整的右脸。

 

09 Fluff（轻松）  
并不需要多么英俊，他甚至不在意笑起来会不会有很多褶子。

 

10 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
让他们愿意献上自己此生唯一爱恋的姑娘已经不在了，那个孩子将他们联系到了一起，连同他们生命中残存的爱意。

 

11 Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
Phantom有一千种方式让Raoul感觉到羞耻的快乐，而后者，只需要摘下他的面具，亲吻他残破的右脸。

 

12 Future Fic（未来）  
未来某日，脸孔残破的怪人成了夺目如阿波罗的领袖，而金发耀眼贵族青年是个不羁的酒鬼。

 

13 Romance（浪漫）  
酒精给了Grantaire满脑沟的雾气星云和分子式，却解释不了占据他心神的Enjolras。然而Enjolras是他的信仰，这是确切可靠的。

 

14 Humor（幽默）  
确切可靠到正如在脂肪酸和蚁酸之间有十五种中介酸那样。

 

15 Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums

 

16 Suspense（悬念）  
战争在即，Grantaire比往常更疯狂地借着酒劲咏叹人生，然后耷拉着耳朵从Enjolras身侧走过。而Enjolras攥住了他的胳膊。

 

17 First Time（第一次）  
他们认真盯着对方的眼睛。他的手半是妥协半是挑衅地搭上Enjolras的后颈。Enjolras吻了他。

 

18 Parody（仿效）  
这是Les Misérables中Ramin最爱的场景，灵感来自他和Hadley的日常。

 

19 Fetish（恋物癖）  
有时候亲吻太漫长，Hadley的黑框眼镜会蒙上薄薄一层水雾，表情天真又茫然。  
Ramin很喜欢。

 

20 Sci-Fi（科幻）  
数不清第几遍重听偶像Colm Wilkinson版本的Jekyll&Hyde，Ramin开始思考要是自己研发出药剂成为Hyde会怎样。

 

21 Smut（情色）  
结论是自己会提前很长时间得手。目光流连在Hadley裸露在被子外的一小段颈肩，随着熟睡的呼吸甜腻地一起一伏，几枚红痕分外显眼。

 

22 Spiritual（心灵）  
歌声承载了语言所不能表述的情绪，扫弦间隙交换的眼神是敞开的灵魂。

 

23 Tragedy（悲剧）  
太久没有私通灵魂的两位Sheytoons成员，隔着大洋一起留起大胡子，同时练着肌肉。

 

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）  
Hadley想起在Ramin带自己回他家乡乱逛时，看到过一个黑发大眼睛的小孩跳到湖里，扑腾着玩耍。

 

25 Horror（惊悚）  
然而当Hadley戳了戳Ramin说那个小孩和你好像时，湖面明明平静得几乎没有波澜。

 

26 Western（西部风格）  
走进酒吧时还在争论是见鬼还是虫洞，美艳的老板娘因为delicious bromance请了他俩一轮酒。

 

27 Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）  
#raminkarimloo #sohot #marryme #gaah #fangirling #lovehimtoomuchforwords

 

28 Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）  
#拉面哭晕在厕所#

 

29 AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）  
Hadley给第二个儿子起名叫Ramin，然后把首字母R纹在手臂上。

 

30 OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
那些，Ramin和Hadley，敬业地，带入自己的思考后，演绎的，音乐剧pair。

 

31 OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）  
Ramin眼中偎着Grantaire的任何女性。

 

32 OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）  
“我今天遇到了Marius的新衣服和新帽子，里面裹着一个Jonas。”

 

33 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
手臂上那行情话一样的波斯文贴着对方紊乱的心跳，有些辛苦地低下头把脸埋进对方的颈窝，吐息滚烫，“…别乱动，让我靠一会儿就好。”

 

34 PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上床”）  
Jarvet的手铐将Hadley的双手铐在床头，Jarvet的警棍挑着Hadley的下巴，而眼前的Ramin看起来并不像Valjean，他跨坐在Hadley身上，膝盖强硬地分开后者的双腿，眼里涌动的情绪黑暗得近乎暴虐。

 

35 RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）  
David Richards: What is one word you would use to describe your bromance with @RaminKarimloo?  
Hadley Fraser: Cheeky.


End file.
